The gift
by Magnus is my name
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been together for 4 years and when Alec's twenty-second birthday is coming up, Magnus intends to give him a gift that will change Alec's life forever if he accepts it...
1. Birthday present

_Okay, so this is my very first fanfic ever. It's about my favourite couple Magnus and Alec, it turned out to be longer then I expected hehe. Please excuse me if my grammar is not all it ought to be, English is not my native language, I'm working very hard on perfecting it though! =)_

_I hope you guys enjoy it, comments are always welcome._

**DISCLAIMER: T****he characters etc. belong to the lovely CC, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

Magnus had been wrecking his brain for the past couple of weeks trying to decide what to get Alec. It had to be something special, but none of the gifts Magnus had conjured up in the past 4 years had really been a success except the joint ownership of his apartment for Alec's nineteenth birthday…

The next year he'd gotten him heaps of clothes and products, all of the highest quality and sparkle mind you, Magnus was still trying to make his already stunning boyfriend into a fabulous and sensible gay man like himself, but it was to no avail. Alec wouldn't stop wearing those faded shirts and pants except when he ran out of clean ones. This pained Magnus a great deal of course, but he also loved him for it.

Last year, he'd tried to get Alec a twin-piercing with himself, like a nice nose or septum piercing he'd been thinking about getting anyway. When Magnus brought in the piercer he hadn't thought it would be a problem at all, just fabulous, he was wrong. When he'd explained the presence of the piercer Alec all but fainted, who knew he was terrified of needles? A Greater Demon, sure no problem, but a _needle_ on the other hand…Magnus still hadn't words for that one.

Magnus almost always had at least _one_ magnificent idea (or so he thought), but he'd been coming up blank. Alec wasn't one for the flamboyant existence Magnus was all about. Not that he minded, he loved Alec unlike anything or -one he ever cared about in his very long and immortal life, it just gave him a lot less to go on.

Magnus had even stooped to _ask_ him (several times even, how unimaginative) what he would want for his birthday, but Alec always replied: 'just you' and would smile that gorgeous smile….

'That's it!' Magnus jelled, nearly giving Chairman Meow a heart attack, and jumped up to grab his skilfully glittered purple trench coat and ran out the door, leaving a very startled and confused Chairman behind…

When he returned several hours later with the object he went out to get, but took a _long _time selecting, always the perfectionist, Alec was waiting for him on the hot pink couch, smiling. 'Where have you been? I was already thinking I should set up a search-party to retrieve you' he held his arms out so he could give his one love a hug and a kiss. 'I am not going to tell you where I went, it would spoil my cunning plan immensely' Magnus said smiling and took Alec up in an embrace they had perfectly synchronized over the years. 'I've missed you' Alec sighed as Magnus began kissing every inch of him while Alec slowly pulled them towards the bedroom, his cunning plan forgotten for the rest of the night.

Waking up beside Alec was something Magnus couldn't get used to, even if he wanted to. Looking at that angelic face so peaceful in the oblivion of sleep, made him feel so at ease, so full of love. He knew every plain of Alec as well as he knew his own, maybe even better, he'd had enough time to learn over the years. He could lie for hours at a time, just watching him sleep, but now wasn't the time.

Magnus kissed both Alec's eyelids which fluttered under his lips as he woke up. 'Good morning love, I hate to disturb your beauty sleep but I couldn't wait any longer to wish you a happy birthday' he said, planting a kiss on Alec's lips. 'Plus, you're 22 now, which means that as of now we physically are about the same age, ergo; you can stop thinking about me as 'the older man''. Alec smiled at that; 'thank you, clearly that _is_ something worth celebrating, so what did the High Warlock of Brooklyn get me on this special occasion?'

'Patience is divine love, let me get you some breakfast first, I'm in an exceptionally generous mood today' Magnus said and pulled himself on his feet and into his acid green rope and slippers. As Alec was just getting up to follow, Magnus was beside him in a flash and pushed him gently back down on the bed. 'You just stay here and feel festive while I make you the best birthday-breakfast ever made.' 'Do I need to be afraid I'll get turned into an animal?' Alec asked while Magnus kissed his forehead, remembering Magnus's joke some years ago that really wasn't funny to Alec, since he was the one that turned into a frog. Magnus only winked at him and disappeared trough the door.

While making all sorts of pancakes, muffins and omelettes (who was counting calories today anyway), Magnus began to feel nervous as he slipped the visible part of his present in the big blueberry muffin he would use as edible gift wrap. 'I don't know _how_ people can do this properly' he muttered to himself as he set the food on a tray and walked back into the bedroom, the tray slightly shaking from his trembling hands.

Inside, Alec was sitting up eyeing Magnus and the food; 'You look nervous, it better not be because I _am_ going to turn into an animal if I eat that…' Magnus set the tray down and managed to smile despite his nerves, he put a hand on his heart; 'I swear to you, this breakfast is completely magic free, I know how you hated being a frog love.' Magnus plopped down on the bed and put the tray on Alec's lap; 'now eat, I know you must be hungry, you _always_ are' eyeing his stomach that was flat and muscular not matter how much Alec ate. 'I burn a lot of calories in my line of work' Alec said nettled while picking up the blueberry muffin. Magnus smiled at him; 'that sets you off _every _time, you ought to know better by now.'

Still frowning, Alec took a bite of the muffin thinking it tasted really good before his teeth clashed with something hard. 'Ouch' he said as he spit the bite into his hand. As he looked to see what it was he saw that it was round and white gold. He picked it up and looked questioningly at Magnus who was looking slightly green he noted with surprise. Magnus took a deep breath while he looked down at his hands and started to speak.

'This year I wanted to give you something special, and I have been thinking and thinking but nothing would come to me, which is odd, because I'm tremendously witty….' Magnus looked up from his hands, and when he found those beautiful, bottle blue eyes all his nerves faded. He went on, taking the hand that still held the round object; 'when I asked you what you wanted, you said you just wanted me' he took the object out of Alec's hand and held it in front of him; 'so with this ring I want to ask you if maybe you would like to be magically bound to me?' 'Also, you are the love of my existence, nobody else will ever be able to take your place.'

Hearing Magnus say this, Alec felt the love he had for him swell to twice its size; 'you loving, silly Warlock….' and took the ring out of Magnus' hands and slit it on the third finger of his own left hand. It was a beautiful ring with runes engraved all over it that spoke about love, devotion and eternity. Looking up, he saw a look on the face of his love that had never been there before, the look of deep love and gratitude. Ceasing Magnus' face he said: 'I love you and only you, _nobody_ will be able to take _your_ place either, so yes, I do' and kissed him with a passion he didn't know he was capable of and pushed Magnus down on the bed, scattering food everywhere…

Later on, as they lay into each others arms Alec said; 'You know I will die some day, and since you never will, are you sure you want to do this?' 'You can't ever be with another after you bind yourself to me, in their book forever is forever, it won't matter if I'm dead or not…' Magnus laughed at that; 'Love, I never will want anyone else, besides, I told you yesterday that I have a cunning plan, it involves you and the Book of White Clary so kindly gave to me some 4 years ago.' Alec turned his head to look at Magnus questioningly; 'I don't get it, what about me and the Book of White?' Magnus smiled a coy smile and bent down to kiss his lover's ear; 'I have a fair amount of sorting out to do before it can lead to anything…but don't worry, we have time…'


	2. Temporary goodbye

_Okay, so I couldn't stop at just hinting at Alec and the Book of White in my first story, Magnus' cunning plan deserves explaining…so here's the next chapter (more will follow), I hope you guys like it!_

**D****ISCLAMER: T****he characters etc. belong to the lovely CC, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**T****emporary goodbye**

A couple of days later, as Magnus lay in bed with Alec soundly sleeping beside him he started planning. For his plan to work he would need to go to Idris for a while to sort some things out, he wanted to be absolutely positive that it would work before he asked Alec that other question that would change his life forever if he accepted. 'But how do I accomplish going _anywhere_, let alone Idris, without Alec wanting to come along' he mused, he would just have to think of a _very_ good excuse.

At dawn he settled for the excuse he'd come up with that sounded at least _somewhat_ plausible, sadly, the very good ones had evaded him, and got out of bed before Alec was even awake, to hyped up to wait to set his plan in motion. He got dressed and packed and sat down in a chair beside their bed to look at his love. 'How I will miss him' Magnus thought 'but it will be worth the pain once I get the answers I need.'

'Wake up sleepyhead' Magnus whispered as he gently shook Alec's shoulder at which he opened his eyes, he gave Magnus a sleepy once-over. 'By the Angel, I've never seen you up, let alone _dressed_ at this hour' Alec said, looking confused 'what's the occasion?' Magnus sat down on the bed while taking Alec's hand, 'I'm afraid it's not a very cheerful occasion love, I've received a message from a friend who seems to be in no small amount of trouble, and she has asked me to help her.' 'So…?' Alec asked as he tried to catch Magnus' eye, but since he was looking down Alec settled for rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand with his thumb. 'So, I've decided that I will go and help her sort things out, we have known each other for a long time', Magnus looked up and smiled crookedly 'besides, you know I have a soft spot for damsels in distress.' 'I guess you do' Alec laughed, 'I take it you're leaving now, seeing you're all packed and ready' he continued, a sly smile replacing his grin while sitting up so he could kiss his Warlock. At that, Magnus's resolve to leave immediately wavered and mumbled against Alec's lips; 'I suppose I don't have to go _right _now…' He let Alec pull him from the chair and onto the bed, he couldn't resist Alec in almost anything, especially not when he was on top of him, doing things with his mouth that should be illegal, and surrendered with a groan.

Several hours later, as they sat down to have brunch Alec asked; 'What does she mean to you that you would take the trouble of helping her?' He received a venomous glare at that and continued quickly; 'Which I think is great, but you normally don't go out of your way is all I'm saying.' Magnus's glare turned soft 'Like I've told you before, she is a long time friend, I've known her for several hundred years, she's a Warlock too you know,' he took the a last sip of his coffee and added shrugging; 'besides, she would extend the same courtesy to me were I the one who needed help.' Alec leaned forward to rest his forehead to Magnus's; 'Just hurry back to me, okay?' At that Magnus felt his heart spasm, he had to remind himself that it would be worth the agony of being apart, so he said cheerfully; 'Don't' worry love, I'll be back so soon you won't even have time to miss me, think of all the things you'll have time for while I'm gone!' and closed the small distance between their mouths. While losing themselves in the kiss they both realized they would miss each other a lot indeed, distractions or not.


	3. Siva Blava

_Here's chapter 3, this started out as a one-shot, but now I honestly don't know how long this story is going to be…I'll just write untill I run out of ideas =). Hope you guys enjoy, comments are always welcome._

**DISCLAMER: T****he characters etc. belong to the lovely CC, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

As Magnus settled himself in a chair in the cabin he would be occupying for the next few days he thought about how easy it had been to get Alec to believe him. When Alec asked where he was going he'd told him he was going to London and that he would sent a million fire-messages while he was away at which Alec had smilingly replied that he'd better. 'It's good to know that he really trusts me' Magnus mused, 'although I did engage in some creative truth telling today…' He quickly snapped out of his reverie, he was trustworthy, he'd only done that because Alec couldn't know yet, what if this idea of his turned out to be utterly useless? No, he didn't want to ask Alec until he was certain. He stood up and snapped his fingers twice, the lights went out and suddenly Magnus was wearing his acid green night ensemble, not in the mood to undress the way he started doing when Alec came into his life, at human speed. He lay down on the cot and let the thought of Alec flow into pleasant dreams as sleep washed over him.

Two days and a _lot_ of fire-messages later, Magnus arrived in Idris. As he got off the ship with his head still full of Alec's last message which had him wishing he was in his own bed right that instant, he noticed that he might have packed the wrong clothes. It was searing hot although it was only little after 10. 'Of course, how like me to forget the weather is completely different here' he thought, annoyed, as he snapped his fingers to conjure up some light clothes to match the weather from a gentleman's wear shop somewhere in Alicante, this time also making money appear in the register, no one ever stole anything in Idris.

He wanted to be as inconspicuous he could be for the duration of his visit, that was why he didn't portal to Idris, why he didn't wear any of his usual make-up or glitter, why he paid for the clothes and why he was now travelling on foot to get to his destination. A fair amount of shadowhunters and downworlders that had been present in the Hall of Accords the day Valentine attacked and had witnessed Alec and himself kissing, still lived in Idris. He didn't want any of them recognizing him if he could help it, because the rumours would start and Alec would definitely find out he wasn't where he said he would be. 'And that would be _most_ unfortunate' Magnus thought as he peered through a gap in the trees of the forest he entered a while ago. A white brick house with purple smoke rising from the chimney stood cosily in a small meadow, surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of brightly coloured flowers. Congratulating himself on being an excellent walker for making it there in such good time, he walked up the pebble-strewn path, noticing a winged figure looking at him from the living room window with an amused expression, the smoke from the chimney forming the words: 'It's been a long time mr. Bane.' Magnus smiled apologetically at the figure in the window as he walked up the porch-steps, thinking it had been a long time indeed.

When Magnus reached for the doorknob, the door swung open of it's own accord to reveal the fashionably decorated hall filled with even more flowers. He stepped inside remembering she never answered the door, the house was enchanted to ward of those who meant harm to it's inhabitant, 'which,' he thought as he rounded the corner to the living room 'is ingenious'. When he stepped into the living room the woman was still facing the window, her black, purple-ended wings lazily flapping as she said: 'I take it you've come to catch up on your gossip? You better brace yourself, a 100 years is a long time to catch up on.'

As she turned around to face him, Magnus saw that she was smiling, he crossed the room in a few steps and took her in an embrace while saying; 'Siva Blava dear, it's been a long time indeed that I've had the pleasure of your company', he drew back to wink at her, 'but even a longer time to go without me, you must have been miserable.' Letting go of her completely, he gave her a once-over 'I must say, your wings look particularly lovely today.' At that she smacked his shoulder while clucking her tongue, 'I knew it! Magnus Bane, you are up to something, you never give a compliment unless you want something.' When Magnus only chuckled, she knew he wasn't going to say anything unless she helped him along, so, pretending to be nettled, she continued; 'I know you too well Magnus, so be done with the flattery and spill it, I don't have all day you know.' With an amused expression Magnus took a seat in one of the futuristic-looking chairs, 'Well, if you insist, I will get to the point, although it is true, your feathers do look lovely' he said while ignoring her glare, which he knew wasn't heartfelt. 'Anyway, I have come to see you, in this shockingly non-glittered state I might add, because I _do_ have a favour to ask of you.'

Siva sat down as well and laughed at the glitter comment, how could she _not _notice that, and asked; 'what is the reason behind you being glitterless, have you decided to become inconspicuous, like the rest of us try to be?' 'As a matter of fact I am,' Magnus replied lightly while inspecting his electric blue fingernails, 'for the duration of my stay that is, I'm here on a personal mission that is of no concern to anyone else besides you and me.' Surprised at his answer, Siva took a good look at her longtime friend. 'He looks different' she thought, 'more at ease and happier than I've ever seen him…'. Snapping out of her reverie, she asked; 'what personal mission, and how does it involve me?' she asked, hoping his mission wasn't too insane, but knowing before Magnus had even replied that that hope was in vain, nothing Magnus ever did was normal. She wasn't disappointed, because Magnus looked up while saying matter-of-factly; 'I need you to show me how to use the Book of White in an immortality ritual,' and smiled his best smile while her jaw dropped.


	4. Reasons

_I've had a small case of writers block the past couple of days, but it has come to me after all at his late hour (1:47 a.m.!) So enjoy, R&R if you feel like it =)._

**DISCLAMER: T****he characters etc. belong to the lovely CC, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

Watching his words sink in, Magnus sat back to wait for her reply, folding his hands behind his head, appearing to be perfectly at ease, 'only Alec would be able to tell I'm actually nervous' he thought. At the thought of him, all Magnus seemed to see was the bottle blue of Alec's eyes, the rug on the floor, the coffee mug on the side table, even some of the flowers seemed to be exactly the right colour…how he missed those eyes.

While Magnus lost himself in his contemplations, Siva regained control of herself, she closed her mouth with an audible sound, snapping him out of his daydreams, only to open it again to ask with disbelief colouring her tone; 'You need me to show you _what_?' Seeing the manic light in her eyes, he decided it was best to tease her a little, it had worked on various other occasions when he had wanted her cooperation on some of his more 'out there' plans. So with a sly smile he leaned closer to her as if to inspect her raven black hair; 'why Siva dear, I thing you're starting to grow old, I just told you exactly what it is I would like for you to show me, hmm yes, I do think I see some grey hairs here and there', he winked at her; 'you really should consider dyeing it so it doesn't show…' Remembering he only teased her like that if he really wanted her to listen to what he had to say, she realized he was very serious, and decided she would at least hear him out. 'Okay I'll bite, but first I want to know what, in the name of all possible dimensions, you'd need something like that for, and why you would take the trouble of performing it, it's not your every day magic you know'. Relieved that she had decided to listen, he sat back in his chair again, wondering where best to begin his story. Siva snapped her fingers, two steaming mugs appeared on the side table, and gave him a look that said he'd better get started. Smiling to himself, Magnus began; 'for you to understand why I ask this of you, I have to tell you about some events that have occurred in the recent years of my existence.'

He was off then, telling her about how Alec, Jace, Clary and Simon had appeared on his doorstep one night, how Alec had instantly caught his eye, how he realized Alec was more then just a crush when he had healed him after a Greater Demon had attacked him, how he'd gotten more and more involved with him and the whole Valentine situation because of said involvement, how Alec had kissed him at the Hall of Accords the day they all joined forces to battle against Valentine and his Demon army, and of how they had stayed together after that. 'You have to understand, what Alec and I feel for each other goes very deep, he makes me the happiest creature alive on a daily basis'. Magnus picked up his mug to take a sip, it was tea he noted with the part of his brain that wasn't wrapped up in the storytelling; 'I feel so at ease, so _excepted_, home is wherever Alec is, I love him more then my own life, and somehow, he feels the same way about _me_.' Pausing to take another sip, a proud smile spread across his face and he continued; 'he has agreed to be magically bound to me, but since _he is mortal_, I assume you can guess the why now can't you?'

Siva had sat quietly listening to Magnus's story, she could have guessed many things, but never this, she was just so _amazed_. Amazed that this Alec was the reason he was here asking her about the immortality ritual, and greatly pleased too that he'd _finally_ found someone he could give all his love to, he had been in need of that someone for too long. She knew Magnus had always felt he belonged in neither Downworld nor Mortal world, being too benign for the one and too alien for the other, now he belonged somewhere. She reached out to where Magnus's hand rested on the arm of his chair and took it to examine his 'engagement ring'. 'When you walked in here I could clearly see there was something different about you, you glow, did you know that? And this is one pretty ring, I'm glad to see your taste hasn't completely abandoned you over the years. ' She let go of his hand and looked up to find her friend's face in a big smirk, she felt an answering smile spread across her own. 'Oh well, what can I say, I'm a sucker for romance' she said with a wink while picking up her own mug 'I'm very happy for you Magnus, he sounds worthy of your love, so yes, I will show you how to perform the ritual'. 'Which gives me a huge shopping list in order to get all we need for the ritual though' she thought with some dismay, but when she looked back at Magnus, his evident gratitude was more than enough to make up for that.


	5. Diversions

_I wanted to drabble something about Alec and his various pastimes while Magnus is away to help me to write more about Magnus and his plans because I'm stuck there. This Alec drabble turned out quite longer then I intended though, but hey. Reviews always welcome._

**DISCLAMER: T****he characters etc. belong to the lovely CC, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

Alec found that being without Magnus had critically impaired his schedule. From the day they got back from Idris 4 years ago they had never gone so much as a day without each other. They did everything together, whether that was going to or throwing a party, hanging around the house, shopping, go see a movie or hanging with Alec's family. When Magnus left he'd tried to think of 'all the things he now had time for' as Magnus had put it, but nothing came to him. He didn't feel like throwing a party (that was more Magnus's thing anyway) or go out on his own, Shadowhunting had been slow ever since the battle in Idris and his family didn't provide much of a distraction either. Jace was busy looking at apartments with Clary because she was hugely pregnant with their first child. Ever since they knew, they decided they wanted a home of their own so they wouldn't have to suffer everybody at the institute fussing about the baby once it came. Alec couldn't blame them; he did the same 4 years ago, as much as he loved his family, he hadn't wanted them to watch every step he took either. As for Isabelle, she was busy entertaining herself as usual and had declared she had no time for him when he'd called her. So giving up, Alec had been hanging on the couch stuffing himself and watching reruns of all kinds of series for the last couple of days, only getting up to get his stele to exchange fire messages with his beloved Warlock, Chairman Meow his only companion.

Alec was watching a lame episode of Supernatural with the Chairman purring in his lap when the doorbell rang, shrill and demanding. Getting up he wondered who it could possibly be, it was 11:30 p.m. 'If it's that obnoxious faerie knight again' Alec thought while taking the steps two at a time, he would be in for some serious trouble. Honestly, Magnus had dated him only once some 20 years ago, but apparently the faerie had a _very_ thick skull. Not that Alec minded a little competition but the faerie annoyed him. Magnus was_ his_ after all, the faerie just needed to back the hell off. But as he reached for the doorknob he heard an unmistakably human moan just outside the door. Anxious now, Alec yanked the door open and felt his stomach drop when he took in a manic looking Jace standing on the steps with a writhing and moaning Clary in his arms.

'Jace! What ha—' Alec started to ask but Jace cut him off with a feverish torrent of words of his own;

'Alec, I didn't know where else to go, we were just looking at an apartment two blocks from here when her water broke, I just picked her up and took off hoping you were home, I –'

'Explain your logic to me later Jace' Alec interrupted, his mind kicking into overdrive as he saw Clary arching her back in Jace's arms, she looked like she was in a lot of pain, he didn't know much about shadowhunter pregnancies except that they were different from mundane ones, but he could see that she needed to give birth _soon_.

Stepping hastily aside while taking out his cell phone he said; 'take her upstairs, I'll call the Institute, we can't help her alone.'

As they careened up the stairs Alec hit the speed dial button for the Institute, at the third ring his mother picked up; 'hello?'

'Mom, It's Alec, listen, you and Jocelyn need to come over _right_ now, Jace and Clary are here and she's in _labour_.'

'What?!' Maryse sounded like she was about to have a heart attack, 'how long has she been in labour?'

Alec looked in the direction of the bedroom where he saw a very anxious Jace wiping Clary's forehead with a wet cloth; 'I don't know exactly, but they were 2 blocks away looking at an apartment when her water broke, when that happened, Jace picked her up and raced up here as fast as he could, so 15 minutes maybe?'

He heard his mother take a deep breath, when she answered he recognized her 'I-am-firmly-in-control-of-myself' tone; 'Okay Alec, here's what you need to do, get every towel and all the detergent you own together, get it in the room with her and check her temperature, if it's over 99 F give her something for the pain, we'll be there in 10 minutes' and the line disconnected.

As Alec went through the closets at top speed he was astounded by how many towels he and Magnus actually owned, he doubted they would need all 136 of them (yes he counted them, it was a compulsion of his to count things when he was nervous) but laid them in neat stacks on the bedroom floor anyway where Clary had quieted down after he gave her something for the pain and told them their moms were coming.

He stood up from his crouch and walked over to a frantic looking Jace, he knew him so well he knew exactly what Jace was thinking, he put a hand on his shoulder and said: 'don't worry Jace, mom and Jocelyn will be here any minute to help us' he nudged his head in Clary's direction, 'besides, she's more comfortable now, I can't imagine anything going wrong now, you did the right thing coming here.'

'I just picked her up and started running before I had even consciously thought about coming here' Jace said, his eyes never leaving Clary. 'I'm glad I did, I hate to admit it but you always know what to do when there's an emergency, you paid way more attention in Biology then I ever did anyway.'

Before Alec could reply the bedroom door burst open and his mom and Jocelyn came marching in looking cool and collected. They walked over to the bed immediately and began checking Clary for things he'd never heard of, apparently his knowledge didn't extend as far as Jace gave him credit for.

Everything happened very fast after that, one moment Clary was explaining again how they ended up here with Jace filling in the blanks while he held her hand, the next moment she grabbed her stomach while screaming that it _really_ hurt this time. His mother checked how many centimetres dilation she had and called out for Alec and Jace to stand on either side of the bed and hold one of Clay's legs because she was fully dilated and needed to give birth right away. As they took their places, Jocelyn moved to sit behind Clary to help her to breathe so she could bear the contractions better. Alec had looked over at Jace whose eyes were wide with concern and expectation, he kept talking to Clary, encouraging her, it made Alec smile, Jace was ready for fatherhood. When his mother asked if Clary was ready she only nodded, her face beet red because she'd already started pushing, and _man_ was she strong! Alec had to really make an effort to keep his knees from buckling from the pressure she put on his arms with her leg. Only a few minutes after Clary started pushing his mother called that she could see the head of the baby and that she only had a few more pushes to go. Another few minutes and lot of effort on Clary's part later his mother held up the baby for all of them to see before she put it on Clary's stomach.

'It's a boy' his mother said with happy tears running down her cheeks, 'congratulations, you two did a good job.'

Seeing his mother cry, Alec looked around to see they all had tears in their eyes, including himself. Clary, who lay with her son on her stomach looking exhausted but somehow glowing at the same time was looking at Jace who was totally preoccupied with his newborn son, pride and love emanating from every cell in his body. Alec took a good look at the baby then, it had a lot of curly, strawberry blond hair, a cute, turned-up nose like his mother and golden eyes like his father, he was beautiful. His mother and Jocelyn, who both had gone out of the room for a moment to call their husbands to tell them what happened, re-entered the bedroom. As they sat down on the side of the bed with big googly eyes for the baby Alec thought they looked like the two most loving grandmothers in the world.

'I think it's time for you and your son to get a nice bath before the grandpa's arrive' Jocelyn said while she picked the baby up from Clary's stomach.

'Wait just a second mom' Clary said while she gestured for her son to be given to Jace 'we still have to name him.'

Jace looked at her while holding out his arms like he was an expert already, a proud smile spreading across his face.

'It didn't take us long to come up with a name for the baby, should it be a boy' he looked down at his son who was dozing of in his fathers arms, 'we chose the names Joshua Maxwell for you little one, because we really like the sound of it and because we thought we could honour your cousin Max this way' and kissed his forehead.

Alec met his mothers teared up eyes and exchanged a look of remembrance and joy with her while Clary got off the bed somewhat unsteadily to get ready for his dad and Luke.

Jace freed one arm to embrace her and said; 'I love you, you were so amazing, look at what we made, isn't he beautiful?'

Clary put an arm around Jace and with her free hand stroked their son's abundant hair, 'yes he is and now I have _two_ people I can't live without.'

'Me too' Jace said and bent down to kiss the girl he loved the most in the world.

As Alec walked to the kitchen to conjure up some drinks and party food to celebrate the birth of his new nephew he felt the familiar stir of air of a fire-message by his left ear. He caught the piece of paper and turned it over to read it.

_Alexander Lightwood, why in the name of all possible dimensions are you not answering my messages?! Somehow __I am getting the feeling Chairman Meow has eaten you because you haven't been feeding him, because I cannot imagine something can be more important to you than my own magnificent self or is there? I better not come home to you making out with some faerie thank you very much._

_Magnus_

_P.S. I am not really mad at you love, I'm just a little worried that something's happened, so pretty please with a cherry on top, send me a few lines, okay? I miss your pretty behind, I will be home soon, I promise. I love you, xxx M._

Laughing so hard his stomach hurt he ran into the living room to grab his stele and some paper to calm his silly boyfriend down, scattering what looked like at least a few dozen fire-messages across the floor with his feet.

_Dear Magnus,_

_I'm sorry I haven't answered your messages. The last few hours I've been busy tending to my own damsel in distress by which I mean Clary. She has given birth to a son here because they were closer to our apartment than the Institute when her water broke (don't worry, there are no stains on the purple bedspread, promise). I tell you, I didn't know women in labour were that strong, she nearly crushed my arms with her leg! (yes I have had my first experience with childbirth from up close, try not to freak out okay?) My mom was awesome in the role of midwife by the way…_

_Anyway, his name is Joshua Maxwell, he has strawberry blond hair, a cute, turned-up nose like Clary's and golden eyes like Jace's. I'm happy they named him after Max, it means a lot to my family. _

_I miss you too, a lot. Come home soon to celebrate with us, I love you_

_Alec_

As Alec watched the paper burn he promised himself he would never think his family didn't provide much distraction ever again.


	6. Complications

_Finally, an update! To you guys who so kindly keep putting me and my story on alert for new chapters; I'm very sorry it took so long, as some of you already k__now, I've been STUCK big time. This chapter was all I could squeeze out of my unwilling brain in the past couple of days. It's just that I know where the story ends up, but I still need a chapter or 2 before that can happen…anyway, here goes, let me know what you think. _

**DISCLAMER: T****he characters etc. belong to the lovely CC, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

Magnus lay in bed staring at the ceiling of the guestroom Siva had pointed him to as they'd gone upstairs to get ready for bed, thinking. He'd just received a second fire message from Alec, explaining more fully how Clary had ended up giving birth in their bed, which freaked him out a little, not matter what Alec had to say for himself or his favourite bedspread. Nevertheless, he itched to just pack up and go home, so he could join Alec in the gawking and the making of funny faces at their new Godson (no it wasn't official yet, but he would make sure it would be because any new boy in the family needs a pair of perfectly gay Godfathers to teach him the ways of the world properly), leaving the ritual for later, but he couldn't. Because after hearing the news Siva'd jumped up and had started rummaging in her cabinets like a crazy woman to prepare as much as she could and would be on her way first light to buy what she didn't have. She did all that because she wanted him to leave right after she showed him how the ritual works so that he could be home in 3 days. He couldn't bring himself to tell her he wanted to forget all about the ritual (for now at least) when she was being so considerate.

'Plus,' Magnus thought as he rolled on his side, 'I'd just have to leave Alec again for an even longer period if I leave now _and_ miss all the fun with my new Godson, that would just be a shame.'

Smiling to himself, he pulled the covers up and let himself drift towards sleep with the dreams he felt hovering at the edge of his conscience.

When a sound woke Magnus, he thought it was part of his dream about Alec and himself treating themselves to a day in bed with popcorn and corny old movies until he heard it again. Annoyed, he stood up and went over to the curtained window looking out on the garden to locate whatever was making the noise and shut it up. As he put his hand on the curtain to draw it aside he felt the unnatural cold that he could always feel whenever there was an evil presence close by. He took an automatic step back and felt his magic flow to his hands without a conscious effort, his fingertips sparking blue fire.

'This can't be good' he murmured to himself as he reached out to the curtain again, bracing himself.

As he yanked the curtain aside Siva came storming in behind him, her fingertips sparking purple fire, while Magnus stared in the face of a Warlock he'd only met once before in his very long life. It hadn't been a pleasant meeting. The Warlock was dangling from the eave above the window, staring back at him with an evil grin that showed his pointed teeth, shifting his black eyes to Siva as she went to stand by her friend's side.

'This is _not _good, he took the house's ward down' Siva said gloomily while she took her stance next to Magnus, their magic swirling together.

'I was just saying that myself' Magus answered, never taking his eyes of their unwelcome guest.

He raised his sparking hands, murmuring a quick warding spell of his own to keep the Warlock on the other side for as long as possible, thick, sparkling blue strings shooting from his hands to the window and walls, forming a glowing web. The Warlock on the other side watched with a bemused expression, the evil grin still in place.

Realizing their guest was just biding his time, Magnus bent down to Siva to whispering grimly; 'obviously this won't hold him for long, I know him so I suggest you let me do the talking, he and I are not on good terms though, so brace yourself'. Siva just nodded, hands at the ready.

As Magnus straightened up he briefly concentrated on the darker side of himself, it was harder to find then it once had been, before he had found Alec. But it was still there, strengthened in a way by his will to live so he could go home. He looked up into those black eyes again while he felt his hands get hotter and hotter from the growing flow of magic the thought of Alec had brought on.

'It's been a long time Chidon, I take it you haven't come here to have a cup of tea or you would have just knocked on the door instead of trying to come through the window' Magnus said dryly as he rearranged his features into a coy smile.

'Oh, that's right,' he continued before Chidon could interrupt him, 'you _couldn't _knock on the door because you mean us harm, and I would very much like to know why.'

He cocked his head to the side, adding; 'not that _you _need a reason for anything you do, I remember perfectly well you're a total savage, but I'm still curious.'

'You have something I want' Chidon replied in an amazingly polite voice that didn't match his fierce appearance.

'I thought I would be polite and take it from you without waking you up, you know how I hate to disturb your beauty sleep princess.'

Magnus's eyes narrowed, he had a strong suspicion what that 'it' could be but he wanted Chidon to be the one to say it, no need to make him wiser if he was wrong, but he doubted that.

Exchanging a quick understanding glance with Siva, she was thinking the same thing, he said; 'I find it very interesting that you think stealing from me is _polite_, but that is beside the point, you never said _what_ you intended to steal.'

All amusement gone from his face, Chidon braced himself and put his free hand on the wall beside the window. With a bang so loud it hurt Magnus' ears, a big piece of the wall started to crumble and fall until there was a gaping hole, his ward stripped from the house. Chidon stepped casually trough the hole with a sardonic smile on his face.

He stopped just inside the hole and looked down to inspect the dully glowing hand he'd just used to break though the wall while saying; 'don't pretend like you don't know what I'm after Bane, I know you have it, it calls to me, it was a shame I was only a couple of days to late to kill the previous owner myself.'

'I presume you are referring to the Book of White' Magnus said, his lips curling up despite himself, a plan forming in his mind. 'Yes it's known to call to evil spawn like you, tell me what does it call you, sweetheart?'

At that, an outraged roar escaped Chidons lips and Magnus smiled wider while dragging Siva down with him as he dodged a blazing fireball by inches. His plan was working so far.


	7. Surprise

_I am so very sorry it took me forever to update, and such a short chapter at that…But with everything that's happened in my life over the past months (good things, don't worry!,)writing hasn't been on top of my list unfortunately =S I solemnly swear that I will finish the story within a couple of weeks from now so keep an eye on it if you'd like to know how it all ends…_

**DISCLAMER: T****he characters etc. belong to the lovely CC, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

Crouching down behind the headboard, Magnus reached under the bed for his bag while Siva began throwing spells and purple coloured fireballs Chidons way, the house crumbling further and further. There was no time to explain his plan to Siva, they had to get out of the house and into the forest if his plan was to be further executed. But there was obviously no way Chidon was going to let them pass so he began to open a portal on the floor no bigger than an oversized rabbit hole. Having finished the portal Magnus visualized the forest surrounding lake Lynn and yanked Siva from the room and through the portal with him, leaving a furious Chidon behind.

Having had no time to prepare, Siva didn't land quite as graceful as Magnus did, she could already feel the bruise it was going to leave.

'What the hell Magnus?! I was closing in on him, I _had_ him!' she yelled at him as she got up. 'And don't _laugh_ at me' she added as she saw him chuckling while she rubbed her very sore behind, 'You better have a brilliant explanation for why you dragged us here!'

Magnus chuckled again 'I have a brilliant explanation indeed, look around you, don't you see where we are?'

'Of course I know where we are, but…' she broke off mid-sentence realizing why Magnus had portalled them to the Lake of Dreams. 'You want to drive Chidon in the lake don't you?'

Magnus clapped his hands, 'You are very perceptive tonight, yes, _we_ are going to drive him in the lake, and we have to hurry, he put a tracking spell on one of my slippers…'

At that he scowled at his feet while he continued 'which is missing from my ensemble as you can see but that's beside the point.'

He snapped his head back up looking Siva in the eyes with a devious spark in his own, 'he'll be here in less then 5 minutes, let's be ready to feed him to the fish that like themselves a taste of Warlock from time to time.'

He winked and offered Siva his arm, 'I have a surprise for him he'll never be ready for'. And they took of towards the far end of the lake to prepare.


	8. Multiplied

_From zero updates in months to two updates in one day…Ah well, stranger things have happened. The story is coming to a close though,  
__I think 2 (maybe 3) more chapters. I hope I'll stay this inspired! If you'd like to, tell me what you think!_

**DISCLAMER: T****he characters etc. belong to the lovely CC, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

When they reached the far end of the clearing Siva let go of Magnus' arm to stand in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest.

'Okay shoot, tell me about that master spell of yours oh Magnificent one.'

Very amused by her as usual, Magnus took his bag from his shoulder, produced an ordinary looking crystal from it and put it in his friend's  
waiting hand.

Siva weighed it and looked at it, but without getting any wiser she looked back up, 'I have no idea why this is an important part of your  
elusive spell, so I suggest that you cut the smirking and tell me what we are to do before that creep gets here.'

Magnus smirked some more in spite of her comment, 'Oh Siva dear, don't be so dramatic, I simply thought you would know what kind of  
crystal it was.' 'I suppose it's no surprise that you don't because you don't own a single decent piece of jewellery.'

Earning himself a venomous glare he laughingly added, 'but no matter, I will show you how to use it and buy you a pretty necklace once  
this is over.'

Before she could reply, he took the crystal from her hand with both of his own and started murmuring the words to a spell Siva recognized.

The words formed a multiplying spell from the Book of White, seldom used, but not immensely difficult to perform. She realized that Magnus'  
spell was as simple as it was brilliant, Chiron wouldn't know where to run because he wouldn't be able to!

Meanwhile more and more Magnuses appeared in all corners of the clearing surrounding the lake, all murmuring the same words until the  
spell was complete.

When he put the crystal in Siva's hands, a sea of Magnuses winked at her, seeming to say 'and now we wait.'

Shaking her head she said 'you are one brilliant Warlock mr. Bane', earning herself a smile from the man that had been her friend for  
hundreds of years.

Then she closed her eyes and started to recite the spell, feeling the crystal divide her into a thousand pieces.

Who knew rage had a taste? Chidon certainly didn't, until now. How could he have let Magnus Bane and that damned woman escape trough  
a portal! As he moved through the woods like a bullet after using a tracking spell he thought about the last time he'd encountered Magnus  
Bane.

It'd been sometime in the late 1800's, he'd been on the hunt for a wholly different object back then, an object of which Magnus Bane was the owner still. Fighting him hadn't been the cleverest idea he'd ever had because he'd lost, but he was stronger now, he made sure of that,  
Magnus Bane wouldn't allude him a second time.

Fuelled by his ardent desire to kill the Warlock who calls himself magnificent he pushed himself to move even faster; he was getting close. He  
was just thinking about all the ways he would make Magnus pay for the fight he made him lose all those years ago when he had to stop. He  
had reached a lake that was surrounded by more then trees and a sheer mountainside, everywhere he looked was the face of Magnus Bane  
and that woman, multiplied by a thousand at the least. Chidon took an involuntary step back, this was not good.


End file.
